Harry Potter the greater power
by iggy2000
Summary: R/R PLEASE FIRST FIC
1. Default Chapter Title

# A/N this is my first fic so be nice

I woke up from the same dream I have been having for the past couple of weeks, Cedric's dead body just lying there emotionless just a blank expression. I knew it sounded silly it must have been a month since he had died but secretly he knew he was partly responsible for the death of his fellow triwizard

Champion. Suddenly he was snapped out of his dream trance by a loud hooting of 6 owls the first one he recognised as his own snowy owl hedwig the second one was Ron's owl pigwidgeon

But the other four he did not recognise as any he knew, there was

One barn owl and two screech owls. He untied the packages off the owls before letting them drink some water. Then it struck him it was his birthday so he untied the package from Ron and read__

_ _

_Dear Harry_

_ _

_I wrote to tell you 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' and that I am a prefect_

_And yesterday mum said that professor dumbledoor'sallowing you to come over for the holidays so we will pick ya up tomorrow cool. Have you heard anything from Sirius and don't let the muggles get you down._

_ _

_From_

_Ron_

_ _

Next Harry opened the package that contained a cake and a green box with the words 'quidditch balls' "oh thanks Ron"

Harry admired it with a hooting hedwig in the background.

Next he opened the package his owl brought it read

_ _

_Dear Harry_

_Happy birthday I brought you something I found in flourish and_

_Blotts last week I hope you like it._

_From Hermione_

_P.S. I am a prefect_

_ _

"I knew you would be a prefect" next he opened the other part of the package to find a book on animagus "oh thanks" he said to noone he opened the next package which was sealed with 

The hogwarts crest, it seemed heavier than usual which was probably due to the fact that there were 4 pieces of parchment in there the first piece of parchment read __

_ _

_DearMr potter _

_ _

_I am pleased to inform you that you are now a prefect for your house gryffindoor and enclosed is your badge._

_Yours sincerely _

_Deputy headmistress_

_Minerva Mcgonagol_

Then the second read__

_ _

_School uniform_

_1 set of plain black working robes_

_1hat (black)_

_1 set of dragon hide gloves_

_1 wand_

_2 sets of dress robes_

_ _

_Book list_

_ _

_Standard book of spells grade 5 _

_Unfogging the future 2 _

_Advanced potions to make your hair curl_

_The dark arts the rise and the downfall_

_Advanced transfiguration_

_Challenging charms_

_Magical creatures around the world_

_Herbology a-z_

The next piece of parchment contained a letter from dumbledoor

It read__

_ _

_Dear Harry_

_ _

_I understand you have been having weird dreams lately, now don't bother yourself wondering how I know but I just know._

_If you need to speak to someone either write a letter to Sirius or me all right and congratulations on becoming a prefect_

_Yours sincerely_

_Albus Dumbledoor_

"Wow that man knows everything" he opened the next piece of parchment, which read 

_ _

_Dear 5th year_

_ _

_This year every 5th year will be going on a trip around the world_

_You will need to bring 3 extra cloaks and anything else appropriate i.e. extra clothes._

_Yours sincerely_

_Head of house_

_ _

_"_Cool" Harry commented next he opened a package with the word "Harry" scribbled across the top'hagrid' he thought but he opened it to find a book on quidditch called 'quidditch players the good the bad the ugly' "sweet" he whispered as he admired the cover of this glamorous book the next letter was a letter from Sirius asking how he was and attached to it was a pensieve "thanks Sirius" he said. Next he looked at the last letter, which was sealed with the dark mark he cautiously opened the next letter it read__

_ _

_The Dark lord IS AFTER YOU!!!!!_

Harry was scared by this sentence even though it was not the first one he had been sent after this he went back to sleep knowing that he would be going to the Weasleys tomorrow.

_ _


	2. Default Chapter Title

# HARRY POTTER 

THE GREATER POWER CHAPTER 2 THE WEASLEYS BURDEN 

(A/N thanks to those who reviewed my story this one is better…I reckon anyway)

Told by Harry 

I woke up with a sharp pain suddenly to my forehead but as I realized what had happened the pain had gone, it didn't seem surprising as it had happened for fourteen years non stop 

Ever since voldemort lost his body. I had no time to worry about that right now because today I am going to the Weasleys but without my aunt petunia and uncle Vernon knowing besides they wouldn't care if I went, they couldn't give two hoots, so it was settled he would be leaving in 2 and ½ hours for the Weasleys he had already packed yesterday, but there was something that was eating him it was the letter he received he did not know which owl brought it so it would be impossible to trace it back to who sent it which was more than likely voldemort or a death eater he was more than likely going to write to Sirius about it or at least speak to Ron about it. He decided he would go down to breakfast and eat some grape fruit and come back to a feast of rapidly staling cakes but when Harry got down there the site that met his eyes was like Christmas had come early the only thing that was there was a note which read__

_ _

_Gone on trip wont be back for three weeks _

"Yay" Harry yelled as he punched the air with his fist "no dursleys!!!!!" and the Weasleys would be arriving in five minutes.

5 minutes later

"Harry, Harry, are you there Harry its me George" sounded a voice from outside the front door Harry opened it to be staring at four red haired males looking at him who he immediately identified them as his best friend Ron his two older twin brothers Fred and George and Ron's dad mr Weasley

"hi Ron, Fred, George mr Weasley""hi Harry" the all said in union "have you got your stuff Harry" mr Weasley asked "yeah I'll just go get it" "we'll help you" said Fred and the trio went off to get harries stuff and to return only a moment later carrying everything he owned "right now put it in the car, and we'll be going" so they put harries stuff in the boot and a couple of hours later they were at the burrow to find screams of horror coming from inside while another voice much more colder said "tell us where he is now or else" "never" came the scream of Ginny Weasley "oh god" gasped mr Weasley ashe and the boys ran into the house to find mrs weasley and percy on the kichen floor and two other voices from the lounge one saying "tell me now" but ginny replied "I don't know" then the first voice said "very well _crucio_" next a piercing scream could be heard only the crucatious curse can bring, next thing he knew harry and the rest of the weasleys confronted the death eater but before they could do anything he dissaparated with a pop. 

_20 minutes later _

the ministry had arrived at the scene and ginny was getting medical attention and was been questioned by members of the department of magical law enforcement but all she seemed to remember was the words "where is he" besides that she was very shaken up an she just wanted to sleep that night the burrow was surrounded by seven hit wizards and three aurors but none of them felt completely safe. The next morning they woke to read an article in the daily prophet that's headline was 

**you know who is back in power**

**_ _**

_today in Essex it has been rumoured that three of you know whose supporters have attacked a wizardingfamily_ writes Rita skeeter_ while there the death eaters claimed that the dark lord _

_has once again risen and that he is after muggle borns . my best advicefor those who know muggle born wizards or witches,_

_or are muggle born is to stay in groups or go in to hiding._

_It is also rumoured that peter pettigrew was one of the death eaters in attendance. This is Rita skeeter signing off._

_ _

"hmmm it seems noone can stop Rita skeeter from saying her mind" enquired mr weasley .

******

"what information have you brought me wormtail" said the icy cold voice that could only belong to lord voldemort "w well my l l lord t th they w would t t tell us nothing" came the feeble reply of wormtail "the you will understand why I am doing this"

"no lord please have mercy" 'crucio' came voldemorts voice as wormtails screams of agony pierced the night…….

2 minutes later 

as wormtail was recovering from the crucatious curse lord voldemort was talking to himself until finally he said "wormtail I m giving you one last chance you will go with Avery and nott 

to go and silence Rita skeeter permanently"

(a/n you like it just the first of many good chapters to me I am particularly happy about this chapter , thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter see ya)


	3. Default Chapter Title

# HARRY POTTER THE GREATER POWER

**CHAPTER 3 THE DAILY PROPHET'S LOSS**

** **

**Harry awoke from a deep sleep it had been two days since he arrived at the burrow and both nights he had a dream that voldemort was planning something decisively evil and it would happen soon enough, after about five minutes of just**

**Lying there he got up and walked down to see Percy, Mr Weasley and Mrs weasley gathered round the table "good morning" Harry said politely "ah your awake have some toast dear" mrs weasley enquired "thank you" Harry said as he munched politely on a piece of toast, "where going to get your school things today Harry, and we leave in about 2 hours, oh and could you go wake Ron up please" Harry nodded and made his way upstairs to Ron's room when he heard a great bang!!! Erupt from Fred and Georges room **

**He opened the door to see both twins cackling while there hair had been severely singed "what are you guys making this time eh?" "None of your business plus you'll find out soon enough" was all they said "oh yeah today you guys buy Ron some new dress robes" "sure" they both chorused together, and with that Harry was gone it took him another five minutes to get there and when he got there Ron was just making his way out "morning Ron" "morning Harry" and with that they went down stairs.**

** **

** **

**Meanwhile in knockturn alley**

** **

**"Lord said that we are to kill everyone in the room when we get there" said wormtail "are we going to use 'avada kedavara'" asked the strong voice of nott "yes" "we should be leaving soon" enquired Avery "very soon Avery very soon"**

** **

**5 minutes later in the daily prophet building**

** **

**" Rita are you the one that is writing about the azkaban break out" "ah yes um why do you ask"**

** **

**"Well becau-s" he was stopped by loud screams coming from down the hall, he opened the door to see "death eaters" he bellowed to the rest of the room "we have got to get out of here you turn off the anti dissaparating charm" "if you touch that device you will suffer the full extent the dark sides wrath, and yes the dark lord is in a physical body and he will destroy all mudbloods and anyone else who opposes the lord, we are here to say one thing" wormtail said with**

**Dignity "that is avada kadavara" three voices screeched to the night and with that seven body's lay still with no emotion whatsoever "we should check the dead wormtail" enquired Avery "yes look for that retched Rita skeeter in particular if you do not find her we shall check the rest of the building"**

**"I found her" proclaimed the triumphant voice of Avery "good we shall leave now" and with that and three pops they were gone. **

****

**Ten minutes later in a deep forest in Albania"**

** **

**"M mast ter w we ki killed h her s sir" came the cowardly voice of pettigrew "good wormtail you surprised me you three must now get ready for the next part of our devious scheme" "what is the next part my lord?" came the voice of lucius malfroy "the next part lucius is to attack durmstrang with our new found allies and all my supporters" "when shall this happen my lord" "soon lucius … soon"**

** **

**Three days later at kings cross-station**

** **

**"Well you five have a good year this year and no getting into trouble especially you two" mrs Weasley said as she glared at the twins "who us" they said in mock shock "yes you and don't forget to write" she added hastily as she heard the conductor say 'all aboard' "bye" she said as the train sped off into the distance going.. Going.. Gone.**

** **

**A/n so what did ya think please review and thanks to those who have reviewed my last chapters you know who you are. **


	4. Default Chapter Title

(A/n hello, thanks to those people who reviewed my story and those who pointed out my crappy grammar skills and I have not been writing new stories lately because I have had no time at all and I was not aloud on the computer so on with the reading and I've decided I need 10 reviews to continue)

** **

**Chapter four – the take over**

** **

**Seven hours later in hogsmeade station **

** **

" Gosh it's packed here I hope we can get a carriage to the castle" yelled Ron Weasley to his two best friends who were only two meters away from him "ah there's one over there"

Came the delighted voice of his best friend Harry potter, so the three of them went into the carriage that would lead them the school.

** **

# Meanwhile in Bulgaria

** **

**"Ah welcome back to another year at durmstrang" boomed the cheerful voice of Igor kakaroff "but this year will be a tad different with quidditch been cancelled and the fact that…."his voice was cut off by the arrival of 20 death eaters which were all followed by none other than lord voldemort**

**Himself. **

** **

**His face gleamed in the flickering candle light until his cold voice broke the silence "Kakaroff how nice to see you again how have you being lately eh, as you have probably noticed I have got a body back and it seems in order but that is not why have come here, I have came here to take this school over and kill you and anyone who opposes me" and with that mere speech all of the death eaters had pocketed the staff's wands and were each pointing there own wand at someone sitting at the staff table.**

** **

**But suddenly out of the blue moon (a/n old saying that one) there was a shuffling of a chair and Viktor Krum had stood up and bellowed for the whole hall to hear "vi appose vou voldemort" the whole hall had turned there heads to see Viktor Krum standing straight and his wand outstretched at voldemort, voldemort frowned than said "well that is to bad mr Krum I have to say goodbye _avada kadavara_" and with that Viktor Krum was dead before he hit the floor " an unnecessary death Kakaroff now would you like me to dispose of anyone else here or are you ready to surrender eh?" spoke voldemort's slow cold voice then finally Kakaroff spoke " is this all necessary my lord" "don't call me lord you fool the only reason I'm here is to take over this school and nothing else , now there is only one thing I need to say" "what" snapped Kakaroff "this _avada kadavara_" **

And he dropped to the floor in a heap with eyes as clear as glass and a look of utmost terror on his face voldemort just sneered and walked away without a look of concern. 

Voldemort than walked and turned to face the students 

**" As you have noticed your head of the school is dead and so is a fine young man who could of joined my ranks but chose to oppose me, well on to business I am taking over your school your teachers will remain, but will teach you the dark arts as well as your normal curriculum studies accept for defence against the dark arts which is for those too weak to seek power, each of your teachers will be closely monitored by one of my death eaters or myself, now are there any questions" "good now I suggest you all go to bed follow prefects to the correct house and go to sleep" voldemort said this in such speed that some students did not understand him, but they all obeyed not daring to question the most feared dark wizard of all.**

** **

**At this very time at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry**

** **

**"Hello and salutations to you all I trust you are well fed and watered and so forth.**

** **

**I have a few announcements to make before you go to bed first of all you should all know that lord voldemort is back and is quickly gaining support all around the wizarding world but enough with the sad talk I would like to announce the new defence against the dark arts professor drapes there was a polite clap as a man in his late forty's stood he had black untidy hair with thick grey streaks and a bald patch placed directly on top of his head.**

** **

** **

**But the thing that really caught harries eyes was that he had blue electric eyes witch were both darting around like moody's had last year and he also had enough scars to rival moody's, Harry turned to face dumbledore as he shook out of his dream state, but found he was already speaking "as all the fifth years should know they will be going on a world tour of all the magical schools around the world and if they are in the house quidditch team they must take a portkey back every time there house team has a quidditch match.**

** **

**That is every thing of importance now I suggest you all go back to bed and have a good nights rest" and after that speech everybody was making there way back to there house common rooms.**

** **

**(Like it now review flames are accepted and did you know I heard that the fifth book would be called Harry potter and the order of the phoenix well remember review bye)**

** **

****


	5. Default Chapter Title

# R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R THAT'S RIGHT PLEASE REVIEW I HAVE HAD 35 HITS AND ONLY TWO REVIEWS WASSUP WITH THAT NOW CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE THANK YOU

# CHAP 5 the first day back

"Harry Harry, wake up it's the first day back we have to get down to breakfast" the yells from Ron were quickly muffled by a feather pillow being thrown at his head "I'm up I'm up just wait while I get my robes on than I will be with ya," 

5 minutes later in the great hall 

"Where have you being I have been waiting here for twenty minutes for you" screeched the angry voice of Hermione "sorry herm, been trying to get Harry the oaf out of bed" there conversation was cut short by the arrival of the timetables Harry's read

9:00 am transfiguration with the Ravenclaw's

10:30 am defence against the dark arts

12:00 pm lunch break

1:00 pm care of magical creatures

2:30 pm preparation for trip around the world

4:00 potions with the slytherins

"Well that seems like an o.k. Day" stated Hermione in a matter of factly tone "are you joking Hermione anything with the slytherins is bad" and with that they left for class.

"Hello class this year we will be learning to shape shift which is one of the most complex pieces of magic first off shape shifting for those of you that don't know is an alternative for polyjuice potion except with shape shifting you can change back whenever and you don't have to keep making a potion that will take forever each time you want to change,

Now any questions, no well let's get started I will be coming between you to put you into pairs, miss Patil partner with miss Brown, Finnegan with Thomas, miss Granger with Mr Boot, Weasley go with Longbottom, Potter with miss Prankshaw, miss Patil pair with miss Davies (a/n is quidditch captains sister) McGraw partner with stokes and miss moonshine and miss smithstan " everyone found a seat next to there partner, a beautiful girl with her hair tied up in a bun at the back with pieces of red hair dangling out she also had emerald green eyes the exact same colour as Harry she was very pretty like an angel and looked spot on from what Harry had seen of his mother "hello" "hello my name is Emily"

"Hi my name is Harry".

The rest of the lesson went perfectly well but no changes anywhere except for Hermione, where she sprouted mousy blond hair and some male parts, which I wont, go into description.

## Next lesson dada 

"Hello my name is professor Drapes and as you know this class is defence against the dark arts, now I understand that you have had a lot of experience with dark creatures and the unforgivible's, now this year I am going to tell you about other dark curses and even some, more highly punished than the unforgivable curses now does anyone know any?"

Hermione's hand was one of the hands those that shot into the air "yes, miss er Granger" " the fearmaxium curse" "ah yes the fearmaxium curse conjures the victims greatest fear in front of there eyes and goes away when the victim is dead.

After that the rest of the day went pretty smoothly until potions when all hell broke loose when Malfroy badmouthed Ron's family "Weasley, do you share one room with all your family, I mean" he didn't get to say anything else because Ron had lunged at him and gave him two black eyes for his trouble and a broken arm, than cursed Crabbe and Goyle with the full body bind when they started motioning towards him but that was not the end of it "Weasley 100 points from gryffindoor – "oh shut up you old smarmy greasy oily haired git with no brains what so ever because his head is filled to the breaking point with grease" "Weasley that is 1000 points from gryffindoor 2 months worth of detention and" "perfecticus totalus" Ron had cried and snape's body fell rigid and he hit the ground with a thud "now lets go see the principal" said Ron to snape as he led him out of the door on an invisible stretcherwith excited whispers following them all the way out of the dungeon.

## Later that night at dinner

Ron had just entered the hall with a detention from dumbledore and 20 points take off gryffindoor apparently dumbledore said he should not be punished for stating his views.

"So Ron tell us what happened…"

a/n what did you think more reviews that's all see ya


End file.
